Click stream analysis involves the analysis of user actions when visiting a Web site. These actions are stored in a Web server log, where each log record typically corresponds to a single page event. Click stream analysis is intended to aid Web site owners understand how visitors are using their site.
Current click stream analysis products typically provide aggregate path analysis reports, which show general trends of how visitors are using particular Web sites. Unfortunately, in many instances, these reports are unable to gauge particular visitor activity with enough granularity to assist the Web site owner to reconstruct precisely what behavior led visitors to particular actions when visiting the Web site. If the Web site owner desires to reconstruct the more particular user actions, the entire Web server log needs to be scanned, collated and queried, which is often an inefficient, inaccurate and a time consuming process.